NinRp Elimination
After the Chuunin Exams, it is customary for the Kage of the Village to sit down with his jounin and assess the development of every single ninja in the village. It is an opportunity to reward regular and competent role-players with faster development through the ninrp world and better prospects of being key to the storyline. For instance, being able to hold the moniker of "a clan name prodigy," for example, or being classed as "the next famous ninja name here!". However its primary use is to weed out people who possibly join under the best intentions but do not work out in the grand scheme of attending regularly, recording their role-playing regularly, or any other number of reasons that might hinder the snowballing of this world. Demotion is also a very real possibility. Consider then that this meeting the Kage takes with his jounin is one that informs him of the entire village as both a whole and in its individual components and parts. Overview For each ninja, old and new, this will be like a report card of your development. At the best end of the spectrum, it can be used to highlight any particular ninja for being fast-tracked to a higher position or to receive some kind of an Official NinRp nicknaming that will give them the most logical opportunity of playing a key role in the development of this world and the story that will form around and embellish the players here. However we must first draw our focus away from the most positive but rarest of awards and focus on the more common negative value from this process, which is elimination from this role-playing world, demotion to a lower rank, or retirement from being a ninja (which can happen at any age or rank and means you must adopt a civilian role within the village if you wish to continue playing the NinRp game). The Aspects Considered in the Review Process Role-player's Creed The Role-player's Creed is an important document to refer to regarding your conduct in the world. The breaking of this creed upon any number of points or factors on a regular or serious basis is almost certainly going to bring about serious consideration of your elimination from the world. Wikia Contributions Your contributions to the Wikia are an important factor for consideration. If you are unsure of how to post to the Wikia then I suggest you take the time to read the "How to post to the wikia" page immediately. If you do not regularly post your role-playing to wikia pages then it is entirely fair to assume that it never even happened. If you took part in a role-play with someone else and they were kind enough to upload the role-playing for you, please ensure that you both link that page back to your NinRp profile page, or it may again be missed. World Cohesion It doesn't take us very long to work out whether someone is having fun in the world. If you're a new recruit or an experienced ninja, the amount of role-playing that you're contributing is a great sign. But that doesn't ever show or account for the amount of Out Of Character communication a person is taking part in, which can often highlight how well people are fitting in with the collective. We have no problem with your ninja be an abrasive, harsh or shy individual, however there should be in place a professional mentality and level of respect between ninja when not in role-play, in accordance to the Role-player's Creed. Failure to ensure that you respect other people's wishes will not do your world cohesion score any favors. Ninja Development The improvement in your posts and the development of your ninja is a key score, however it is obviously something that is directly affected by the other scores in this test. However, a good score here can almost always count in your favor when it comes to your overall review. Spelling and grammar will always be considered and should be something that you work to improve at all times. The Links to Your Reviews: Post Chuunin Exams Ninja Village Review 203 AN (available 29-31st August 2012) Post Chuunin Exams Ninja Village Review 204 AN (available 20-24th December 2012) Post Chuunin Exams Ninja Village Review 205 AN (available 26-30th April 2013) Category:ninrpinfo